Red Riding Hood
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: Halo delivers goods from her mother's bakery to her grandmother and aunt in a village on the other side of the forest. She is to follow her mother's instructions and stay on the path. What if she strays? What adventures will unfold for this young teenage girl? *Might Possibly Be Part 1 of a Trilogy* *Photo done by Hapuriainen on Deviant Art*


**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction that isn't anime/manga/or Total Drama. **

**I am currently writing a Total Drama fanfiction called "Total Drama: Abandoned" Halo, Matthias, Ici, and Alice are characters in that story. Alice belongs to Kid Am. I want to use the characters from that story in here.  
**

**I hope you like it!  
**

**I want to make this into a trilogy if I can.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sun shone through the window of a young girl's room. She sat up in her bed and yawned. It took a few seconds before she realized it was an important day.

"Today is the day! Today is the day!" She cheered. She jumped out of bed and closed the curtains. She ran into her closet and walked out with her arms full of clothes.

"What should I wear today? I have to look nice!" She muttered to herself. She rumaged through her clothing and found what she was looking for. She changed out of her long, red night gown and into today's outfit.

She surveyed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short, black, skirt that stopped at the middle of her thighs with lace around the bottom edge, a white shirt with puffy sleeves that stopped at her elbows, red tights, and black boots that stopped halfway between her knee and ankle.

She took ten ponytail holders and tied her long, red hair into two long, pigtails. Her hair stopped at her knees and the ponytail holders were spaced evenly down the tail.

She walked back into her closet and pulled out a cloak. She put it on and it stopped just under her skirt. It was red and she left the hood down. She positioned her hair through the hood of the cloak to where her hair was in between the cloak and her body.

She opened her door and headed downstairs. "Good morning!" She happily smiled to her family.

"Good morning, Halo," her mother smiled. Halo sat at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast. Her older sister Melody and her mother were filling a large, rectangular basket with food.

"Mother, why is it that Halo is always the one to go to the other village?"Halo's twin sister, Ici whined.

"Because your sister uses the opportunity to spend time with your grandmother. You, Iciana, only care about seeing all the cute boys, Matthias would eat everything we packed and his arm is broken, your father works with your older brothers and your brother-in-law, Melody is carrying a child, and I have to run the family bakery. Your sister also brings in money from the other village by selling the food we prepare and has earned herself the name Red Riding Hood. She also brings us back apples from your aunt's farm. You realize full well that apples do not grow on this side of the forest!"

"I only wanted a simple answer, Mother, not a lecture."

"If I find any cute boys, Ici, I will be sure to tell you and let you come with me tomorrow!" Halo smiled.

"By then you would already have them to yourself!" Ici spat.

"Girls, behave or neither of you will go!" Their mother threatened.

"Sorry, Mother," the two said in unison.

Their mother sat the large basket on the table. Melody finished wrapping the last of the bread in cloth and placed it in the basket.

"Now, Halo, listen closely. Inside are five loaves of bread, a chocolate cake, a lemon cake, candies, two small, bottles of milk, and a small bottle of apple juice. You are to sell three of the loaves, the chocolate cake, a bottle of milk, and half of the candy. One loaf of bread, any five candies, and the bottle of apple juice are for you to eat if you get hungry on your way there or back. The last loaf and the second bottle of milk are for your grandmother. The rest of the candy and the lemon cake goes to your aunt's house for your cousins. You will be staying at your grandmother's tonight and leaving in the morning after she and your aunt give you the apples from your aunt's farm. Be careful of the beast, do not stray from the path, and do not remove the cloth covering the food. It will help it stay warm. Do you understand, Red Riding Hood?"

"Yes, Mother. I will not eat anymore than what you have given me and I will sell what isn't to go to Grandmother or Auntie. I will see you tomorrow!" Halo replied.

"Before you go, Halo, shouldn't you put on a heavier cloak. You never know how cold it will be," he sister worried.

"I'll be fine, Mel. I plan on walking fast. I want to try to be done selling before dark." Halo pulled up her hood, grabbed her basket, and walked out the door.

She walked down the road to the outside of the village.

"Hey, Halo!" A female's voice called. Halo turned around and saw her friend Alice running towards her.

"Alice! Hello! How are you?"

"I'm great! How is Matt doing since he broke his arm?" Alice asked.

"He's better. He keeps asking me when you will come see him. My mother and I talked last night about you. We think you should come work in the bakery! You'd get to see Matthias since he helps Mother. Well I'd better go. Today is the start of selling in the other village." She waved and ran down the road.

"By, Red! Have fun! Be careful!" Alice waved.

Halo made it out of the village and to the opening in the forest. She followed the path in and continued walking.

* * *

**Well, how was the first chapter? Favorite Part? Character? Thoughts on any of it?**

**I would have written more but I am still waiting to hear from the creators of the other characters in TDA.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review, Fav, Alert!  
**


End file.
